The Trickster/Reaching the Trickster
Reaching the Trickster The Trickster is perhaps the most complicated Elder God to reach. In stark contrast to the fairly straight-forward route to the Necromancer, getting to the Trickster is a very lengthy and cryptic endeavor consisting of a number of oblique requirements to complete. Note: If you have already completed steps one, two and three, you can skip straight to step four. Step One: Capturing a Pursuer The Pursuer plays a vital role in unlocking the route to the Trickster, as the player must capture one and send it back to the Facility, which can only be done in "Ruins - I" with a specific item. To do this, the player must purchase the Capture Device from the shop in "Ruins - I" for a price of 1500 gold. After buying it, the player will automatically equip the device in one of the player's weapon slots. Ideally, the player should then head to a wide-open space with no living enemies present and must wait for the Pursuer to spawn if it hasn't arrived already. The player then has to set the device down and lure the Pursuer into the device's light, which will trap and teleport the Pursuer to the Facility. From here, the player can either finish their run or return to the Facility. The Pursuer will be locked up in a caged room near the Facility's entrance. Step Two: The Twitchy Worker Any player who explores the Facility may have encountered the Twitchy Worker, a strange looking UHDF employee who roams around the Facility aimlessly in a twitching, zombie-like daze. The worker will also push the player back by an unusual distance if they happen to stand in his way. To deal with him, the player must head to where the captured Pursuer is locked up. While imprisoned, the Pursuer has been continuously dripping blood on the floor. A large artery has grown out from the Pursuer's blood and has tried to squeeze its way out of the cage. A second Pursuer Heart has formed on the tip of the artery and hangs directly outside the cage. The player must grab the heart and find the Twitchy Worker again. With the heart equipped, bumping into the worker or throwing the heart at him will cause the heart to stick to the Twitchy Worker's chest. Once this is done, the player must wait for the Twitchy Worker to wander back to the Facility's elevator. Upon trying to reach the elevator, the Twitchy Worker will be blasted apart by a ceiling turret upon being recognized by the Facility's security system as he is covered in an unidentifiable material. From here, the player has to start a new run as normal. Step Three: The Bloody Mass Upon starting a new run, the player will discover a bulbous, flesh-like growth near the elevator. Similarly to how the Pursuer Heart created a new heart from its own blood, the Bloody Mass appears to have formed from the Twitchy Worker's blood, which has been dripping down from the Facility above. The Bloody Mass turns out to be more than just a lump of flesh, however: it appears to be an egg-like growth producing the Trickster himself. As such, the Bloody Mass will grow bigger each time the player starts a new run and will take four runs in total for the Bloody Mass to "hatch". Thus, the player can either play through four runs as normal or repeatedly abandon and restart their run until it hatches. An in-game message will signal that something has been born from the Bloody Mass once the fourth run has started, and indeed, the Bloody Mass has burst open and a small trail of bloody footprints reveal that the Trickster has trekked through the depths. Note: The player does not have to repeat the previous three steps to reach the Trickster. Step Four: The Staff Once the previous steps have been completed, the player must make their way straight to the Ruins. If the shortcut to the Ruins has been unlocked, then the player can use it if they feel well-prepared to take on the Trickster. The Trickster dwells within a virtual reality dimension known as "The Construct" and the entrance to the Construct will be randomly placed in either "Ruins - I" or "Ruins - II". If one of the two levels is completely covered in red tendrils (or if there are bloody footprints at the beginning of the level), the entrance to the Construct will be in that level. Upon reaching the tendril-covered Ruins level, the player will need to search for a massive room where an immobile Giant Mage has been ensnared by a mass of red tendrils that have engulfed a tall pillar made out of grey bodies. There is no easy way to find this room due to the fact that wherever it is spawned will be completely random. The ensnared Giant Mage is impossible to kill with weapons, so the player must wait for the Pursuer to spawn. Once the Pursuer arrives, the player has to kill the Giant Mage by luring the Pursuer into it. After the Giant Mage is killed, the player must then equip the Magic Staff it drops. If the player is wielding a Shield, it must be abandoned, as any Shield in Beneath cannot be used while wielding the Staff. It is not recommended to waste the Staff's ammunition due to its use in the following step. Step Five: The Portal The player then has to locate an inactive Portal in the same level they found the Staff (the Portal in question looks identical to the one that spawns a Pursuer) while simultaneously being chased by the Pursuer. To locate the portal, the player needs to use the Staff as a navigator: the tip of the Staff will glow red whenever it is pointed in the direction of where the Portal is. Even with the Staff equipped, finding the Portal can still be difficult and may take the player a while to find it if they have not found it already. If there are still a large number of enemies present in the level, be aware that the Pursuer will kill any enemy it touches (except for the Shard Lords), so you may want to lure the Pursuer into large hordes of enemies if need be. Once the player finds the Portal, firing a bolt of magic at the Portal with the Staff will activate it. Entering the Portal will teleport the Player to a bridge leading to the Construct's entrance. In reality, the entrance is a pair of virtual reality pods: one for the Trickster and one for the player. Step Six: The Construct The Construct is the last section of the quest to complete before fighting the Trickster and is also the simplest. The player has to play through warped versions of the Scenarios from the main game before finally being able to confront the Trickster, who will be fought in the Arena Mode's colosseum. Each "Scenario" can be played in any order the player chooses. Category:Beneath